


A Great Deal In Store for Us

by penguinated



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishbalan Character(s) | Ishvalan Character(s), Ishval Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: Pocahontas!AU for the war in Ishbal. A lieutenant colonel in recon meets a young Ishbalan woman, who is the daughter of the chief. They fall in love and must deal with their clashing countries.





	1. Chapter 1

             The clamor of the soldiers was like a roar on the train. The excitement of war was upon them, for these were newly trained men. Their superior officers felt differently, though. James Devlin sat by the window, staring at the oncoming desert, clearly dreading every mile they chugged toward it. He had already been in Ishbal for a while, and his leave had not felt like enough for him. The desert of the East was boring and the people of Ishbal were ignorant and stubborn. Honestly, he was bored of it all. He found the rebellion mostly unnecessary. He couldn’t help but overhear some conversations around him.  
             “Do the Ishbalans really forbid alchemy?” wondered a young private. “How can they hope to win this war without it?”  
             “They just believe in their god, apparently,” answered another. “It’s completely savage, the way they think. They can’t just rely on faith in some imaginary god to help you. We’ll beat them in no time.”  
             “Well, it’s already been one year,” interjected a third. “Who knows how long they can hold out?”  
             “They’re primitive,” argued the second. “We won’t be here another year.”  
             “Lieutenant Colonel!” called the harsh voice of Colonel Basque Grand, the man in charge of this tour in the East.  
             “Sir?” returned James.  
             “As soon as we get into Ishbal you are to do some scouting. Reconnaissance has been weak and uninformative lately and I’m trusting you to do a better job,” Grand said.  
             “Yes, sir,” James replied respectfully, and then resumed his staring out the window. ‘Oh, Ishbal,’ he wondered inwardly. ‘What could you possibly have that’s interesting?’


	2. Chapter 2

                Her name was Nadia. Like the rest of her people, she had red eyes and brown skin. She also had silky black hair that trailed all the way down to her waist. Her heart shaped face came to an almost perfect point that was her chin. She had high eyebrows and well-formed cheekbones. In a word, she was beautiful.  
                As a leader in the community (being the daughter of the chief), she was waiting patiently with the wives and mothers that were awaiting the arrival of their husbands and sons who had left early in the morning to help fight against the military. The army had yet to come to the center of Ishbal, but the fighting could be heard in most parts of the country. Nadia was not yet married, or engaged, but being nineteen it was getting close to when her father would begin to select suitors for her. She had no idea who he would select, but the idea of it was all very exciting. Finally, on the horizon, a shape of a mass of people appeared. It was their fellow Ishbalans!  
                The women surged forward to greet their returning warriors. Nadia smiled to herself as she watched the women embrace their loved ones for the first time in a long time. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to see her father standing beside her.  
                “They are all so happy,” said he. “One day that will be you.”  
                “You think so?” she replied.  
                “I know so,” he assured her. “I just talked to a man by the name of Eli. He is a learned man, and he has asked for your hand in marriage.”  
                “Eli,” she repeated, inwardly going through the list of people she knew. “I know him! Father, he is too distracted by books! Even if we did marry, he wouldn’t pay me any attention.”  
                “He thinks you are quite beautiful, and he spoke highly of you,” her father argued. “He is a good man, and loyal to our god, Ishbala. Give Eli a chance.”  
                “I don’t know, Father,” she said. “I think Ishbala is trying to tell me that I have yet to meet the one for me.”  
                “Still, I think you should at least speak to him,” he insisted.  
                She sighed. “Alright, I will speak to him. When would be a good time?”  
                “I will tell him to come over tomorrow,” he answered excitedly, and went to find his daughter’s future suitor.  
                Nadia needed advice, so she went to the temple of Ishbala to meet with the master. He was a tall, broad, bald man, who advised most Ishbalans on what Ishbala might have in store for them. He was very well-read in the religion, and he would know what to tell her.  
               “Nadia!” he greeted when she pushed the front doors open. She was glad to see no one else was around.  
               “Good afternoon, Master,” she returned with a slight bow.  
               “What can I help you with, my dear?” he asked.  
               “Well, my father has chosen a suitor for me,” she said. “But I’m not sure it’s the right choice. It’s one of your students, actually; Eli.”  
               “Yes, I know who you’re talking about,” the master assured her. “But I agree that he is not the right choice for you. You are like water – adaptable, open, and free. Eli…he is more like wood. He is rooted firmly to where he is and his opinions.”  
               “That’s what I was thinking,” she agreed. “And he seems more interested in his books and writings than anything. I just can’t shake this feeling that this is not what Ishbala wants for me.”  
               “That feeling is given to you by Ishbala,” he said. “In that, you can take comfort. Eli is a good man, but you and he are too different to have a successful marriage. I think you should pray. Ishbala will let you know when the one for you comes along.”  
                She smiled. “Thank you, Master.” She bowed again, and left.  
                Nadia decided to go for a walk. She wanted to think more about this match. If the Master didn’t think it was right for her, then it really must not be. Heaving a sigh, she rounded the corner to see a man in a blue uniform hurry by. He didn’t see her, though. Carefully, and as quietly as possible, she made her way after him. She made sure that her steps were silent on the dirt road.  She followed him for several long minutes, all the while her heart pounding. She was wondering if she should get help, but she didn’t want to lose him. Her mind went to her father and what he would say to her now. He would definitely be scolding her. This was foolish!  
               She stopped to give him some space, and began to consider getting some of the men to help her. She could direct them to the soldier’s general direction, but by then the soldier could be gone, and any information he had would be gone with him. It was quite the conundrum for her. She finally decided to press on, and cry out for help if she needed it. It was not yet dark, and someone would be sure to hear her. However, when she looked up, she had lost sight of him. She moved forward and turned the next corner to return to the main road, only to come face to face with the muzzle of a rifle. The soldier she had been following so diligently had realized he was being stalked. Her eyes widened, and her brain was screaming at her to run, but she was so scared, her legs refused to move. All she could do was stand there like a scared goat and stare at him.


	3. Chapter 3

               Finally, he stood up. He lowered his weapon. “Calm down, James,” he told himself. “It’s just a woman.”  
               He was a tall man. He had fair skin and blonde hair. His green eyes were like emerald orbs. He had a square jaw and a rugged look about him. He also took notice of her beauty. Her defined and symmetrical features together made her look stunning. A breeze rolled by that tossed her black tresses about her face, and she looked simply picturesque.  
                Slowly, he began to approach her. “I’m sorry,” he said to her. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
                _Oh, great Ishbala,_ she prayed. _What do I do?_  
                Suddenly, she found the strength to move, and she took off running.  
               “Wait!” he called after her, and began to chase her. His long legs were able to catch her soon enough and he grabbed her by the arm. “Hold on!”  
               “Let me go!” she demanded.  
               “I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured her. “Please, I mean no harm.”  
               She glared at him. “Why should I believe you?”  
               “You shouldn’t,” he said. “All you can really go on is faith. I hear the Ishbalan people are very good at having faith.”  
               “I…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say. She looked down, and realized he had released her arm. Out of nowhere, her heart spoke to her. It felt like Ishbala was screaming at her. She already yearned for his touch again, and she knew that Ishbala was pointing her toward this man.  
               “What’s your name?” she asked.  
               He seemed taken aback by her question, but didn’t hesitate to answer. “Lieutenant Colonel James Devlin, ma’am,” he said, removing his cover.  
               “My name is Nadia,” she told him. She didn’t know why, but she realized that it was starting to get dark. “I think…I think I should go.”  
               She turned to do so, but he hastened to take hold of her arm, and make her face him. “Now, wait just one minute. You can’t just ask me my name then turn to go…” He blushed as he trailed off. “May I see you again?”  
                She thought for a moment before answering. “Yes,” she assured him. “Meet me here tomorrow afternoon.”  
                He nodded in understanding, then let her go. She took off out of the alley and tore down the street. Her heart was pounding with the effort of running and the adrenaline now pumping through her veins. _What in the world did I just do? I can’t possibly see him again! I’m betraying my people! Oh, Ishbala, You had better know what You’re doing!_  
James was left stricken in the alley. Slowly, he snuck out of the Ishbalan city and headed toward the military camp where the commanding officer, Colonel Basque Grande was waiting. He walked in, dazed and confused, and the other officers around him all shot him quizzical looks.  
                “Lieutenant Colonel Devlin!” barked Colonel Grand. “You are supposed to greet superior officers and then give me your recon report.”  
                James snapped to attention and raised his hand to a salute and offered a proper greeting. He cut his salute before giving his report. “Sir, I could not get close enough to get any good information. I’ll have to return tomorrow to get further inside.”  
                “Alright, fine,” his commanding officer sighed. “But we don’t have much longer, this rebellion needs to end and end quickly. You find me their weakness.”  
                “Aye, sir,” replied James with another salute, after cutting which he did an about face and headed back toward the center of Ishbal. Once outside the tent he dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4

                Meanwhile, Nadia’s feet had carried her to the temple of Ishbala. Since no one was in sight, she knelt at the altar and began praying out loud.  
                “Ishbala, what is going on?” she pleaded. “Why do you want me to see this man again? Why did you allow me to see him again?”  
                She heard a knock at the door of the sanctuary, and she whipped around, her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest. She realized it was James. Strangely enough, she relaxed at the sight of him. However, she did shoot him a stern, questioning look.  
                “What are you doing here?” she scolded. “How did you even get in?”  
                He smirked. “It wasn’t hard. Everyone’s inside. Plus, I’m a recon guy. Wouldn’t be much of a lieutenant colonel if I couldn’t get around an empty city in the dark.”  
                “You shouldn’t be here,” she pressed. “Let’s go where we won’t be disturbed.”  
                “I don’t think there’s anywhere for us to go that isn’t occupied by one side or the other,” he pointed out.  
                It was her turn to smirk. With a sudden boost of confidence she said, “You may be a recon guy, but I know my way around my own country. Just follow me and try to keep up.”  
                He grinned at her and followed her. She (to his amazement) opened a door in the eastern wall of the sanctuary that contained a descending staircase and a dark tunnel lit by torches hanging on the wall. She took his calloused hand in her smooth brown one and headed down the stairs.  
                The tunnel wasn’t very long, and it let out at a meadow-y looking place that had several hills. The grass was actually lush and green; an oasis in the war-torn desert. At the peak of one hill there was a thick trunked tree. Nadia’s face brightened at the sight, and she pulled him toward it. They sat underneath it and leaned on the trunk, gazing at the stars through the tangle of leaves and branches. Without the lights, they could see a great number of stars; millions of silver specks against a navy blue night sky.  
                “So, what made you ask for my name?” he asked. “And then decide to see me again? And all this other stuff?”  
                “It was Ishbala,” she said simply, still gazing at the stars. Her red eyes gleamed, as if seeing more than what was really there. “He put a message in my heart that told me that somehow, our paths were meant to cross.”  
                “You really believe in all that?”  
                She nodded. “Of course. It is the way of my people. We all have a destiny and Ishbala guides us to it. We must never go against the will of God.”  
                He was quiet for a moment. “Well, do you think Ishbala meant for this war?”  
                She shook her head. “Ishbala never designs war. War is the result of man going against God.”  
                “I see,” he said. “And what exactly does Ishbala have in store for us?”  
                She looked at him, and red met green, and the two understood each other. Something (and maybe it was Ishbala) stirred in their hearts. They knew in that moment under the stars that they were meant for each other.  
                “I think Ishbala has a great deal in store for us, James,” she said. She liked the way his name formed on her lips and the way it sounded with her voice. He too liked the way it sounded when she said it and how her sweet soprano filled his every pore and he nearly drowned in it.  
                They remained by the tree, surrounded by the stars for several hours. They just talked and asked each other questions. They spoke little of the war, and focused mainly on getting to know one another. They found out about each other’s culture and ways of life. They spoke of their families. In some way, though, it felt as though they already knew each other. These two souls were bound by love long before they were born, and would be so bound long after their death.  
                When it got too late for them to stay awake any longer, the two headed back to the temple, bid each other farewell, and went their separate ways. Just before allowing her to leave, however, James placed a soft kiss on her check, resulting in a radiant smile erupting across her face. The smile remained there the whole way home.  
                James got back to the military camp, feeling like a champion. He sauntered into the tent that he shared with some other officers and then flopped down onto his bunk, resting easy.  
                Nadia returned to her tan stone house positively glowing. She crept into her room as quietly as possible so she wouldn’t wake her father, who was sleeping soundly in his room. She slept more peacefully than ever that night, having found the missing part of her.


	5. Chapter 5

                The next day, Nadia was out with her friend, Rebekah, a girl who was getting married within the next few weeks. Her fiancé’s name was Richard, and he was a shop keeper. It struck Nadia as odd that something as normal as a wedding could still occur in the midst of a war. She thanked Ishbala for it though, and for her friend’s happiness.  
                “You seem unusually happy today, Nadia,” Rebekah said.  
                Nadia suddenly realized she had been humming. She stopped when her friend spoke.  
                “Oh, it’s just a good day,” Nadia said.  
                “Don’t play,” Rebekah returned. “I heard from Richard that you are meeting Eli tonight, for he has asked for your hand. You must be terribly excited!”  
                Nadia stared at her friend. Having spent most of the previous night with James, she had forgotten about the meeting with Eli tonight. Rebekah noticed Nadia’s strange expression.  
                “Nadia?” she questioned. “Do you not like Eli? Do you like somebody else?”  
                Nadia shook her head. “I…Rebekah, can you keep a secret for me?”  
                Rebekah nodded.  
                “Well, last night…” she began, but couldn’t seem to find the words to tell her friend about James. Rebekah was very devoted to Ishbal, and she had already lost her father and brother to the war.  
                A flash of blue caught her eye from around the corner. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but even if it was who she hoped it was, she felt worry spread through her. If any Ishbalans saw him in the marketplace, he would surely be killed where he stood!  
                “Rebekah,” said Nadia, her eyes focused on the corner where she had seen the blue streak. “I’ll be right back.”  
                Leaving her friend confused, Nadia looked around before stepping between the two buildings. She nearly cried out when she saw James there.  
                “You idiot!” she whisper-scolded. “What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at sunset. If someone saw you, you could get killed!”  
                “I wanted to see you again,” he protested.  
                “That’s very nice, but it will do you no good to get yourself killed in the attempt,” she continued. “It would do me no favors either.”  
                “I’m sorry,” he replied. “But I’m supposed to be on a mission anyway. It was the perfect excuse to get a glimpse of you.”  
                She felt herself get flushed at his compliment, and her anger dissolved. “I wanted to see you too,” she began. “But we weren’t supposed to meet until the afternoon.”  
                James’ eyes widened suddenly.  
                “Nadia!” called the voice of Rebekah, and the girl’s head appeared, peeking around the corner. They heard her squeal echo around them, and she cried, “Nadia! Get away from him!”  
                “Hold on, Rebekah!” Nadia countered. “He’s alright. Believe me, it’s fine.”  
                Rebekah didn’t seem convinced, but she took a cautious step forward. “Nadia,” she whimpered. “What are you doing with him?”  
                “Rebekah, promise me you won’t say a word to anyone,” she requested. “I’m going to spend some time with this man. If anyone asks for me, I wasn’t feeling well and I needed some time alone in the temple, and I don’t wish to be disturbed.”  
                “You are asking a lot,” Rebekah pointed out. “You are asking me to lie to your father…and Richard…” she trailed off.  
                “Please, Rebekah,” Nadia practically begged. “Just don’t say anything if you don’t want to lie.”  
                Rebekah’s cute, round face twisted with her concentration. She was unsure whether she should cover for her friend’s foolish affair or get her in trouble. She heaved a sigh of defeat. “Fine, I’ll cover for you,” she said, and Nadia’s face lit up.  
                Nadia hugged Rebekah tightly before sneaking off, hand in hand with James. Rebekah lowered her head in shame, and she was scared for her friend. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
                “Eek!” she squeaked, then released a breath when she realized it was Richard. “Richard, you scared me.”  
                “My apologies, darling,” he replied, smiling at her. “What are you doing back here?”  
                “I-uh…I just thought I saw a cat, and he looked hungry- you know how I love cats!” she made up quickly.  
                “I actually didn’t know you had a fondness for any sort of stray animal,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
                Sweat rolled down her forehead. She wiped it hastily as she continued, “Well, I just thought this one looked particularly hungry, and I felt sorry for it, but it ran off as soon as I came over here.  I think it was scared.”  
                He didn’t seem to believe her, as his eyebrows came together in questioning. “Are you sure? Is everything okay? I thought you were supposed to be with Nadia. Where is she?”  
                “Richard!” she gasped, trying to change the subject. “I’m astonished at you! We’re about to be married and you doubt me! I’m insulted!”  
                With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off. He came after her, muttering apologies she didn’t really hear. Her thoughts were with Nadia, who was putting herself and her new paramour at risk.


	6. Chapter 6

                Nadia and James retreated to their favorite spot underneath the oasis tree. They were exchanging stories and such, when James brought up the war.  
                “It’s a shame you aren’t an Amestrian,” he said.  
                She narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn’t seem to notice. “How do you mean?”  
                “I just mean that it’s a shame you aren’t one of us,” he explained. “That way we wouldn’t be in this situation. I mean, if you weren’t an Ishbalan, we could already be together.”  
                “I disagree,” she said. “I think it is a shame that you are not an Ishbalan. We may be a different people; we don’t have science or weapons, but we are strong in our faith.”  
                “Well, that may be true, but that hasn’t stopped you all from getting slaughtered on the battlefield,” he countered.  
                She glowered at him. “Excuse me?”  
                He looked at her, and judging by her threatening tone and more than displeased expression, he assumed she was mad. “Don’t take that the wrong way, but your God seems to have abandoned you. You people aren’t winning this war. The military can help, though! With alchemy, we can make you civilized.”  
                “So, now we’re uncivilized?!” she exclaimed. “I believe it was the Amestrians who have been doing the massacring. You would do well to just leave us alone!”  
                “There’s no need to get defensive,” he said innocently. “I’m just saying we can help you.”  
                “We don’t need your help!” she argued. “We don’t need that or your blasphemous alchemy! All we need is for you all to leave us alone!” She stood to leave.  
                “Hey, wait a minute!” he cried, taking hold of her hand. “Don’t leave. All I’m trying to say is that we can make you less savage, if you would just-”  
                “Savage?!” she cut him off, glaring at him.  
                “Not you, of course-”  
                “Just my race of people!  It may have escaped your notice, but I _am_ an Ishbalan!” With that, she attempted to yank her hand free, to no avail. “Release me.”  
                “No,” he replied firmly. “I’m not letting you go on these terms.”  
                She gave him a skeptical look. “What?”  
                “The truth is, we probably don’t have a lot of time together,” he admitted. “I want to enjoy these moments we do have. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’ve never felt so connected to anyone in my entire life. I’m not going to let you run away now and let all of the potential go to waste.”  
                It wasn’t particularly romantic, she decided, but it was honest, and she appreciated that. She softened her gaze.  
                “I suppose you’re right,” she sighed, and he released her. “But please, hear me out when I tell you that we do not need your alchemy. Look at this oasis. Alchemy could not create this. The Lord Ishbala gives us everything we need. We must be thankful.”  
                “But what if there was a better design?” he asked. “Something alchemists could do to make it better.”  
                “Look around you,” she said. “Is anything else needed? Ishbala is gracious. We need not distort his blessings.”  
                He gazed around him. The desert suddenly did not seem so bland. Every grain of sand was suddenly sparkling in the sunlight. And the oasis was even better. The shimmering pool, the vibrant green leaves of the tree, the perfect shape of its trunk which gave them the right amount of shade; it seemed that all of this could never have been constructed by humans. Then he looked at Nadia. Her rich colored brown skin, her almond shaped red eyes, her pretty red lips, her dark wavy curls of hair, the perfect arch of her eyebrows, the curve of her waist, the delicacy of her hands; she was truly art. For the first time, James saw the beauty of Ishbal.  
                Silently, they admired the sunset for several moments. On a normal evening, she would be preparing dinner for herself and her father now. _Dinner…  
_ “Oh no,” she muttered. “I have to go.”  
                “What?” he gasped. “Where do you have to go?”  
                “I’m supposed to meet a suitor tonight!” she moaned. “I completely forgot. I have to go.”  
                “A suitor? What?” he demanded, still confused.  
                “My father wants me to meet him. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on accepting his offer,” she assured him, smiling.  
                “Alright…” he trailed off. “I’ll be at the base. Feel free to sneak in and see me anytime,” he joked, smirking at her.  
                She laughed. “I might take you up on that.”


	7. Chapter 7

                They parted ways. Already late, Nadia hurtled toward her house. When she opened the door, she saw that her father and Eli were already seated at the table, and she could smell dinner preparing. Ordinarily, she would have made dinner for the two men, but since her mother died when she was young, her father had to take up domestic duties while raising Nadia, so it was no problem that she was late.  
                “So, our guest of honor has finally arrived!” he father exclaimed jokingly. “You’re just in time. Dinner is almost ready.”  
                Her father rose from his seat and moved to the kitchen where he finished the meal. Nadia and Eli sat in silence for several long moments.  
                “It’s nice to finally meet you,” Eli said suddenly. “I’ve admired you for some time now.”  
                She shifted uncomfortably. “Is that so?”  
                He nodded. “I think you’re very beautiful.”  
                “Thank you,” she said. “Is there…anything else?”  
                He looked puzzled. “Anything else? Do I need anything else in a wife?”  
                She frowned, but said nothing. She definitely knew what her answer would be now.  
                Dinner went by smoothly, and Eli had very good answers to her father’s questions. He said that once the war was over, he was planning on becoming a scholar. He wanted to teach, actually. That meant he would have a steady career, and he would be able to support a family. He was also very intelligent. His vocabulary was varied, and rather advanced to be only twenty-one. He was devoted to Ishbala, and that was the only reason he was fighting in the war.  
                Something about Eli mentioning the war and Ishbala caused Nadia to come to a very important realization. Someway, she felt that Ishbala was finally making sense of her love with James. He meant for them to end the war. With that in mind, she was determined to get James to speak to her father. Surely, her father would listen. If it meant ending the war, he would jump at the opportunity. She decided she really would take James up on his offer to allow her to sneak in.  
                “Um, will you excuse me for a second?” she piped up. “I think I ate too much; I think I need some fresh air.”  
                Not allowing them any time to respond, she bolted from the house. When she got to the outskirts of town, however, a surprise met her eyes. Rebekah was standing there looking very distressed indeed.  
                “Where are you going, Nadia?” she demanded, her voice had a desperate tone to it.  
                “I’m going to get James,” Nadia said. “I want him to talk to my father. I think we can end the war.”  
                Rebekah shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous! Just because you and some trigger happy devil have an attraction does not mean that this war is over. By continuing to see him, you’re turning your back on your people and Ishbala. Nadia, I’m begging you to stop this foolishness and be happy with Eli!”  
                “I can’t do that,” Nadia replied solemnly. “I love James. I couldn’t possibly marry anyone else.  How would you feel if someone asked you not to be with Richard?”  
                Rebekah narrowed her eyes. “It’s not the same. There is no reason Richard and I shouldn’t be together. There are a million reasons you and this military dog should end your affair.”  
                “His name is James,” Nadia continued. “And it’s not just some affair. As I said before, I love him. At least tell me you understand that; I love him and we are one. There’s nothing to be done about it now. I must go to him. Even if it doesn’t work, we still have to try.”  
                “Please, don’t ask me to lie for you again,” Rebekah insisted.  
                “Rebekah, I must do this,” Nadia said, shaking her head. “I’ll see you.”  
                With that, Nadia continued past her friend and headed for the camp. Rebekah watched her until she faded from view. Then she made up her mind. She had to do something. Rebekah went in the opposite direction of Nadia, toward Nadia’s house.  
                Upon arriving, she knocked thrice and Eli answered the door.  
                “Rebekah?” he said, a hint of surprise in his voice. “Is everything okay?”  
                “I think Nadia’s in trouble.”


	8. Chapter 8

                Meanwhile, Nadia was headed for the military encampment, trying to plan out how she was going to get to James. She knew he would not be in the outskirts of it, since he was an officer, but she had no idea how to get to the center without getting caught. Once she got to the outer edge, though she only had once choice. She had to let herself get captured.  
                Four enlisted men were patrolling the perimeter, and Nadia quickly made herself visible, while also maintaining that it was an accident. She heard one of them yell, and then she was being tackled to the ground. It hurt when she hit her head on the ground, but she was pretty sure she knew what she was doing. She felt a muzzle pressed into her back, but when she turned her face to the soldier on top of her, he stopped.  
                “It’s a woman,” he said.  
                “You know the orders,” said a second one. “We shoot any Ishbalans on sight. She’s obviously a spy.”  
                The man got off of her. “I don’t feel right shooting a woman,” he said.  
                She allowed herself to sit up, and she put her arms in the air.  
                “Well, let’s at least take her in for questioning,” suggested a third. “There might be other spies around. Colonel Grand will tell us what to do with her.”  
                They bound her by her wrists, and she wordlessly allowed them to take her to the commanding officer’s tent. She was unsure of what her next move was to be, since she didn’t know how to get to James from here, but she was working on figuring that out as they walked.  
                James was in Colonel Grand’s tent, saying once again that he did not have sufficient information. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up without the colonel becoming suspicious, but he couldn’t let the military go into the town knowing it would put Nadia in danger. She was worth risking the lies to Colonel Grand.  
                An enlisted man entered, saluted them, and gave a proper greeting. “Sirs,” he said. “We’ve captured an Ishbalan spy.”  
                Grand glowered. “You know the orders, Corporal,” he said. “You are to kill Ishbalans on sight. We don’t take prisoners here.”  
                “I know, sir,” the man replied. “But we felt conflicted. This one is a woman.”  
                James felt dread wash over him. Had Nadia really tried to sneak in here? He had been joking, but could she have taken him seriously?  
                “Alright, bring her in,” Grand sighed.  
                The private left for barely a second before he returned with (and James guessed it but he couldn’t quite believe it) Nadia. He noticed Lieutenant Hakuro eyeing her hungrily.  
                “Go now; we’ll decide what to do with her,” said Grand, and the corporal left.  
                He rounded on Nadia. “What are you doing here?”  
                “I-I just got lost, and-” Nadia began.  
                “Yeah, right,” Hakuro cut her off sarcastically. “You Ishbalans know you’re way around your own country, so you know very well where the military encampments are. They must be pretty desperate to send a woman out here as a spy.”  
                “What did they send you for?” James demanded. “Are they expecting an attack or do they want to make peace finally?”  
                “Don’t be stupid, Lieutenant Colonel,” Hakuro answered before Nadia could speak. “I think they just wanted to see if we’d go easy on her.”  
                “So, what do you suppose we do?” asked Grand.  
                James cracked a sinister grin. “I think we should ravish this little desert flower right now to show them just what we think of their little test,” he sneered, taking Nadia’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “She is a fine specimen, after all.”  
                Nadia gasped, but maintained her composure. Hakuro and Grand looked at each other and then back at James. He looked back at them expectantly.  
                “Do with her what you will,” Grand said.  
                With that, he led her out of the tent. Once they were out of ear shot of the other tents, they quit their act. Nadia smiled slyly at him.  
                “You were really good back there,” she complimented.  
                “Thanks,” he returned. “Now, what did you need to see me about?”  
                “I just figured out how we can end this war,” she told him.  
                “What?” he questioned.  
                “I need you to speak with my father,” she explained. “Once he realizes that people are willing to make peace, he will come and do so with your commanding officer.”  
                “I don’t think it’ll be that easy,” James replied, not very convinced. “War is never that easy.”  
                “Please, just talk to my father,” she practically begged. “It may not be possible, but we’ll never know unless we try. Only when the fighting stops, can we be together.”  
                “Well, since I can deny you nothing,” he replied, scratching his head. “When will I speak to him?”  
                “You will?!” she cried, barely believing it. “Oh, thank you so much!”  
                She threw her arms around him, and when she pulled away, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Before she knew it, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. When their lips touched, it felt like and electric wave went throughout her entire body. It was interrupted by a several loud cries as three Ishbalan men hurtled toward James, knives in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

                 Before she could react, she was witnessing three men she knew, Eli, Richard, and Eli’s brother Joseph attacking her beloved James. James was fighting with all his might, but he was so outnumbered. Desperate, Nadia leapt onto Eli’s back and attempted to pull him away.   
                “Eli! Stop this!” she shouted, but she went unheard and Eli swatted her like a fly and she was cast away.  
                Out of nowhere, there was a loud BANG. A gun had been fired, and suddenly Eli was bleeding from his head. Time seemed frozen as all eyes were on the now deceased Ishbalan, his red eyes fading behind his glasses. All eyes turned on the source of the gunshot. It was the young corporal from earlier; the one who had tackled Nadia.  
                “RUN!” James roared at the corporal. “GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THAT’S AN ORDER!”  
                He immediately dashed away, and the two Ishbalan men rounded once again on James.  
                “You sick military dog!” Richard bellowed. “You knew who Nadia was, so you seduced her in order to get to our chief, didn’t you?! You military bastard! We’ll let the chief deal with you instead.” He began to tie James’ hands together, taking him prisoner.  
                Joseph seemed completely out of sorts. He dropped to his knees beside his brother. His red eyes were covered in hot, fresh tears. He put his forehead to his brother’s chest and let out a sob.  
                “Brother!” he wailed. “Oh, Ishbala, please don’t take him! Please, oh Lord, give him back to me!”  
                Nadia knelt beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
                “Don’t touch me, wench!” he yelled, shoving her. “Get away! You may not have pulled the trigger, but it’s your fault he’s dead. If you hadn’t been so stupid….He loved you. He loved you and you killed him. You’re a disgrace to our people and our God! Go home, and pray I never see you again.”  
                He lifted his brother into his arms and carried him away, tears still streaming down his face.  
                “Nadia…” James whispered, and tried to go to her, but Richard stopped him. “Nadia, this isn’t your fault!” he shouted, hoping she would heed his words.  
                “Enough, devil!” Richard barked. “You’ve caused her enough pain and suffering.”  
                Richard dragged James behind him and followed Joseph, leaving Nadia stricken, staring wide eyed at the blood soaked soil. Tears formed and dripped from her face, mixing with the blood of a man who loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

                The corporal (who was now considering this night his worst ever) was sprinting toward Grand and Hakuro’s tent. Those Ishbalans had taken Lieutenant Colonel Devlin prisoner! Surely, the commanding officers would help.  
                “Sirs!” he cried as he entered their tent for the second time that evening.  
                “What now?” asked Grand, rolling his eyes.  
                “It’s Lieutenant Colonel Devlin, sirs,” the corporal replied. “Some Ishbalans have taken him hostage.”  
                “That sneaky little Ishbalan bitch!” Hakuro swore.  
                “Dammit, so that was their plan,” Grand guessed. “Tempt us with a woman and then take one of us when we’re vulnerable. Well, we can turn this around on them. This is a perfect excuse to launch an attack. We will march on the town at sunrise.”

                James was feeling as though his entire body was throbbing from being punched and kicked by the three Ishbalans that had attacked him. The one who tied him up was now speaking with the chief, who was also Nadia’s father. He was telling the chief that James had seduced her to get to him.  
                “We will execute him at sunrise,” the chief decided. “We will show those Godless monsters that we are not so weak.”  
                “Please,” James began. “I didn’t seduce your daughter, I really do love her! She’s taught me so much, and we just -”  
                He was cut off by the chief. “You can’t fool me, you filthy military dog! You wanted to hit me where it hurts so you decided to take advantage of an innocent girl. Well, believe me, the people of Ishbal do not betray their own. I have no doubt that my daughter thought she could help by accepting your advances and get information from you. I’ll scold her for her foolishness later. However, I am grateful that we now have an opportunity to show just how merciless we Ishbalans can be.”  
                “Even if that was the military’s plan, they wouldn’t have used me to do it!” James argued.  
                “What do you mean?” demanded the chief.  
                “I’m an officer,” James explained, and immediately regretted it a little. “If the military was planning on doing something that risky, they would have used someone disposable. It wouldn’t make any sense to use a lieutenant colonel at the risk of something like this happening!”  
                The chief made no response, but turned his back on James. James felt like he had failed, but in all reality, the chief was thinking that his prisoner really did make sense.

                Nadia made her way back to the town. Her head was hanging, for she felt like such a failure. She was supposed to end the war. Now, she was going to lose the love of her life. She looked up to find her friend, Rebekah, standing at the edge of the town.  
                “Nadia, are you alright?” she asked.  
                “I don’t know,” Nadia replied. “I don’t know what’s going to happen now. James is captured, Eli is dead, and I feel so lost.”  
                “I sent Eli and the others after you,” Rebekah admitted. “I never wanted all this to happen. I was just worried about you.”  
                “I understand,” Nadia said. “I just don’t know what to do now.”  
                “Maybe go and speak to the Master,” Rebekah suggested. “He will know what is in store for you now.”  
                Nadia left and went to the temple. She entered and found the Master there.  
                “Did you hear the excitement?” he asked when he saw her. “Richard and Joseph have taken an Amestrian hostage. They are going to execute him at sunrise.”  
                Nadia’s eyes got wide. “What?!”  
                “Is something wrong?” asked the Master.  
                Her eyes welled up with hot tears. “They…they can’t! I…”  
                “What’s the matter, Nadia?” he pressed.  
                “The Amestrian they’ve captured,” she said. “I’m in love with him.”  
                He paused, struck by this. “Is he in love with you?”  
                She nodded. “I thought we could end the war, if only he and my father would talk. But there was some miscommunication, and now I’m never going to see him again,” she said, her voice catching in her throat. “This can’t be the will of Ishbala. He wouldn’t send me this blessing only to take it away…would he?”  
                The Master sighed. “Child, Ishbala works in mysterious ways. We cannot love Him in the good times and curse Him when we lose what we love. He can take and give as he pleases.”  
                “So, you’re saying I’m just going to have to go on without James?” she asked.  
                “Ishbala takes and gives,” he said. “But He also puts choices in front of us. You can stop the execution of your lover if you allow Ishbala to grant you courage. Or you can let the Amestrian die, and ask Ishbala for strength to move on. Those are your choices now. Pray a while, and see if He makes it clear to you.”  
                With that, he left her alone. She got down on her knees and bowed low the ground. Her nose almost touched the floor. She asked Ishbala for wisdom and courage. She asked him for a sign. He answered her prayers.


	11. Chapter 11

                The sun began to peek over the horizon, and James was forced to his feet before being dragged out to the edge of town. He saw a sea of blue uniforms already lined up. All they needed was for him to be killed, and they could march in and take necessary lives. He felt them shove him to his knees, and the chief steadied the muzzle of a rifle at his temple. James winced.  
                 Out of nowhere, Nadia burst through the ranks of Ishbalans and cast herself between her father and James, shielding him with her body. James closed his eyes at the feel of her arms around him and inhaled her scent. For a moment, he thought he would never feel her again…never see her again, and that most of all had terrified him. He could hear her heart pounding as if she had run all the way.  
                “Nadia!” her father scolded. “This is no place for you! Remove yourself at once!”  
                “No!” she contended. “I can’t let you do this! This is not the will of Ishbala! Ishbala has never taught us hate or revenge or slaughter! He teaches us love and understanding! And I’m asking you now, Father; look into your heart. Can you honestly tell me that Ishbala wants you to kill this man? Killing him won’t bring Eli back. Killing these other soldiers will not return other lost brothers and sisters to us; it will only cause more pain. We Ishbalans must rise above the cruelty of the state, not sink to their level! Only that way will we ever have peace. If you are still determined to take this man’s life, then you must take mine with it. I love him, and I will not leave him.”  
                The chief looked at the earnest face of his daughter, then eyed the soldiers that had their guns loaded, although they looked rather confused. He looked back and forth for several moments before sighing and looking at Richard.  
                “Release the prisoner,” he commanded.  
                “Chief, you can’t be serious!” Richard protested.  
                “I’m quite serious,” the chief replied, daring Richard to challenge him farther. “I am the chief, and I believe that my daughter speaks with the wisdom of Ishbala Himself. I no longer wish to hate or to bring about more violence. Release him.”  
                Defeated, Richard sliced through James’ bonds with a knife. James immediately embraced Nadia and held her in his arms for several long moments before kissing her passionately. This caused the soldiers and Ishbalans to emit several gasps of surprise, but the couple took no notice. In that moment, only they existed. There was no war, no hate. It was just the two of them sharing this one moment, this one kiss.  
                "Enough!" cried Joseph, outraged, and the couple jumped apart. "You two may love each other but your union will never bring peace! Too many people have died!"  
                "Joseph," said the chief. "You have lost your brother, and I understand that you have anger and bitterness in your heart. But a union between an Ishbalan and an Amestrian is a step toward peace. It must be a ripple effect. It will get bigger, but someone has to start it."  
                "I'm afraid your friend is right, Chief," said Grand. “We didn’t come for peace, we came to end a rebellion.” With that, he cocked his gun, and fired at the chief.  
                James saw this happening, and made a preemptive move to defend Nadia’s father. He took a bullet to his arm, but the chief was okay. Suddenly, all the Amestrians were firing, and James’s efforts were not enough. The chief got a round through his skull. Richard and Joseph also dropped to the ground. The soldiers continued shooting, the rest of the Ishbalans were killed, the golden sand turning crimson with blood.  
                Nadia felt numb. James was injured, her father was dead, and her fellow Ishbalans were falling down all around her. She felt James grab her by the waist with his good arm. He started to push her away from the battle. She struggled against him.  
                “No!” she cried. “No, my father! My people!”  
                “There’s nothing you can do for them now, Nadia!” he shouted over the chaos. “We have to get out of here now or die where we stand!”  
                She had no time to react before he was practically dragging her toward the river. She was crying out the whole time for him to let her go and be with her people, but he did not comply. They abandoned the battlefield and made their way to the stealthiest path out of Ishbal.


	12. Chapter 12

             When they reached the river, it was almost nightfall. James decided to rest, and Nadia had calmed down. She was now silently mourning, but she seemed no longer able to produce tears. Her eyes were still red and puffy.  
            “Are you alright?” she asked, gesturing toward his arm.  
            He nodded. “Are you?”  
            She managed a weary, devastated smile. “I will be. My father and my people are with Ishbala now. I can take comfort in the fact that they are in a better place. I only hope Rebekah will be okay.”  
            James recalled her mentioning her best friend and her upcoming wedding. Her fiancée must have been one of the men who was killed. He too felt sorry for this woman he had never met, but was sure it would be alright in the end.  
            “Where are we going?” she asked.  
            “A little village called Resembool,” he told her. “The river will take us right to it, and we can go undetected by the military. There we can start over.”  
            “Okay,” she agreed.  
            “I love you,” he said, cupping her cheek with his hand.  
            She closed her eyes to the touch. “I love you too.”  
            He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then she got to tending his wound. It was difficult with so little around them, but they figured they would see a doctor soon and would get it properly healed. With his arm in a makeshift sling, they made their way to the village.  
            Nadia thought it was beautiful. It was open and grassy and warm. Its quiet way of life seemed to be absolutely perfect for what they needed. They reached a path and followed it up a hill to a tall house on the top of it. There was a young couple pushing a little boy in a swing as he shrieked with mirth. The woman was also holding a newborn. When they noticed James and Nadia, they halted, much to the displeasure of the toddler. The woman had chocolate brown hair and beautiful green eyes. The man was blonde, and his son resembled him. The woman came over as fast as she could.  
           “My goodness, are you alright?” she asked.  
           “Yes,” Nadia said with a nod. “We just need to get to a doctor.”  
           “We know some doctors,” the woman said. “The Rockbells, they live just down the road.”  
           “Thank you,” Nadia said, and followed the woman.  
           “I’m Trisha, by the way,” she said as they walked. “This is my son, Edward. The baby is Alphonse, and this is my husband, Hohenheim.”  
           “Nice to meet you,” the man interjected with a friendly smile.  
           “I’m Nadia,” Nadia said. “This is James, my betrothed.”  
           James merely smiled. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute as he was losing more blood. His eyes were starting to look glassy, and his face was red with warmth. He felt his legs go out from underneath him, and he collapsed on the ground. He heard Nadia gasp, but after that everything went black. He was told, when he woke, that Hohenheim carried him the rest of the way.  
           The doctors they met were Sara and Urey Rockbell. They had a little girl named Winry, and they took good care of James. However, they told Nadia that James’s arm was too infected to heal, they would need to amputate it. James awoke, and they informed him. He agreed to let them perform the operation.  
           “You’re in luck,” said Pinako Rockbell, Urey’s mother. “I’m an automail mechanic, and if you want, I can fit you for a new arm.”  
           James smiled. “Thank you, but I can barely afford the one operation.”  
           “We’ll keep a tab for you,” Pinako said. “You can pay me once you get back on your feet.”  
           “You’re too kind,” he replied. “Thank you, I’ll have the automail.”  
           “Good choice,” Pinako said.  
           After all was said and done, James was feeling much better. As painful as the automail operation was, he recovered, and with the help of their new friends, he and Nadia were able to buy a home and open up a little book store together. They wasted no time in having a baby. A son was born to them, and they named him Simeon. They had Melly just a year after.  
           They received news of the war through soldiers who passed through on their way home. They were usually injured or sick and had to take leave. Little had changed apparently. Nadia and James found it hard to believe the war was still going on, even. But it continued to rage, although it was far away now.  


End file.
